Lust
by Rosin of the Roses
Summary: JouxKaiba One Shot Jou's lived in the same place all his life no one has ever lived in the old house until one day a guy with icey blue eyes and deep chesnut hair moves in. Jou's life is turned up side down in one night and nothing can be the same for him


I walked past the house every day, no one had ever lived there for the longest time that I could remember, until a couple of days ago when he moved in.  
I hadn't noticed it at first becuase there wasn't really any sighn besides the outside looking cleaner but then again it had just rain the day I had noticed it too.  
When you don't pay attention the strangest things happen sometimes you don't notice them until it is too late, that is how I first met him by complete accident when I wasn't paying attention. It was raining out and I had to run to get to school I had my back pack over my head and my eyes down on the ground to avoid any puddles. There was a loud thump and I crashed into something or rather someone I thought for sure that I was going to fall onto the ground and get completly soaked. But someone caught me holding me up the persons arm was wrapped tightly around my waist holding me up with what seemed liked effortsely ease.

"You should watch where you are walking something bad could happen to you." His voice was perfect, just the right tone and depth, the kind of voice that melted you all the way down to your toes. I shook my head what was I thinking I was straight not gay there was no way that I was gay. "Hello are you okay?"

It took me a moment to notice the ackward postion that I was in looking down a huge blush crept over my face our groins were pressed tightly together. What the hell was going on why didn't I move why didn't I do anything to get out of this postion. "Ye...I...ugh" The words just wouldn't come out right.

"You're going to be late for school." He let go of me and for moment I thought that I was going to fall but instead I was standing up straight and the rain was soaking for clothes causing them to cling to me. I ran rest of the way to school my mind else where drifting back to the stranger and what had just happened.  
I couldn't pay attention the entire day or for the rest of the week all of it went by in a daze and no matter what I couldn't snapp out of it.

Everday before school and after school I walked past the house and every time I went by he was standing out there if I was brave enough to catch a glimpse of him I would see him smiling. It was as if he was waiting for something like he was just trying to figure out the right time to do what ever he was going to do.  
After a couple of days a new guy appeared on the steps with him he had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and he was always silent and he never smiled.

It was raining again hard so hard that I could barely see my feet as the moved beneath me, my thin white shirt that I wore clung to my body it was completly see through and my pants were heavy and they were starting to slip off of my hips. I shouldn't of had been walking during the night much less a night like this I should've stayed home and said no to my dad told him if he wanted cigrattes that he had to go get them on his own. But I wasn't that brave I was still afriad of him so afraid that I couldn't even say no to him. But all the same I should of had known better but people always told me I was stupid so maybe I was or maybe it was something else that intervened on this night.

"You look hot like that, all wet and miserable it makes me so..." the black haired guy stepped in front of me his hands in his pockets he seemed perfectly dry.  
"It makes me so hard to see you like that." Roughly he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him bruising my lips with his own. "I want you and there's nothing you can do about it." Without me even noticing it my shirt was off and on the ground the black haired guys hands were running over my chest "You can't resist me." And I couldn't I don't know why but I couldn't it was just impossible, I gave into the guy letting him push my mouth open to make room for his tongue.

I can't remember all of what had happened I remember flash and bits of it the black haired guy above me panting and groaning biting my neck as he came closer to his goal. What was strange was during it I kept seeing flashes of the other guy the burnette haired guy him smiling down at me his body half naked as he watched me sucomb to natural urges.

My head hurt and my body ached when I finialy woke I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried a sharp pain shot up my back. "It hurts doesn't it?" It was the guy with the perfect voice he was sitting beside me, carefully I looked over like if I got to hopeful he disappear. "It always does but it'll go away." He stared at me his eyes watching me gauging my reaction "I watched you know, I watched everything that Duke did to you." He kept his eyes locked with mine his face never betraying an emtion "I loved it every last part of it." His eyes never strayed "Does that make you angry, does it make you digusted that I got off on your pain?"

Carefuly I sat there watching him as he watched me he had icey blue eyes and his hair was a deep chesnut brown falling over his eyes perfectly enough to give him an almost brooding look. "No...it doesn't I wanted you to watch me. I wanted you to sit by and watch every thing that happend to my body every moan and every arch of my back." Our eyes were locked I could see it swirling around in his eyes the emtion that I wanted to see, his eyes held lust for me for my body. " Every pleasurable and painful moan was for you every thing my body did was to please you...Kaiba."

He grinned his perfect white teeth showing in a ultimate gesture of pleasure "Your mine forever now...you can't ever leave me until the day I die." His eyes smouldered with it, I could tell it would be only a matter of seconds before he sucombed to his lust for me and ravaged me. And I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait for his lithe body on top of me our bodies rubbing against each others as we moaned each others name in excasty.

"I know I replied back."

20 Years later

I passed the house every day I knew that the house had been aboned for a long time no one had lived there in over 20 years. That's why when the young guy that was only a couple of years older moved in it suprised me. He was thin but musclear his blond hair went just below his eyes and his honey colored eyes could melt you along with his perfect voice down to your toes. I shouldn't have been out walking around by myself but i didn't want to stay and face my dad's wrath but maybe I could see the man I had come to know as Jou. 


End file.
